epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/ms.krapbappel vs ms,simian
JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! MS.KRABAPPEL! VS MS.SIMIAN! BEGIN! K edna krabappel swinging a's on the mic, let me tell ms.simian tonight's not your night, everyone at your school hates you except for a furry beast, i can stand bart at time i can stand your the least, you the real loser in this battle of the teachers, so why not sit your wrinkly ass down on the bleachers?, you tortured the watterson's even gumball's mom, you couldn't even get a good date to the prom, complain against people is all that you do, the only your species is good at is flinging poo, S i am busting your party wide open time for some real jams. your not on the show anymore cause your actress died damn, ralph seening you and skinner make babies was the final straw, your seariously worse then that annoying little gumball, your last name is krabappel unjumble is krabapple, it's obvious from the spelling in fact i won this battle, we both date on the principal but you made it worse, after this verbal beating your gonna need a nurse, i know marica wallave is dead edna, so why not go back flanders and live ever after, E you get an f in rhyming and diction, since you winning is just pure fan fiction, your a pyscho if you think you can test me, so go doggy style and beg on your knees, gumball is no more worse then bart's pranks, it's number zero where rank, call this treehouse of horror cause i'm gonna grind you into meat like jimbo, since all you are is an old haggy bimbo, you'll have to go to summer school who even made you a teacher, i am staying on you like a happy virus your future is looking bleaker, E you used to be popular but now your forgotten, your rapping is like tobias cause they're just rotten, your not a fine lady you don't even wear a pretty dress, you have a lot of wrinkles are you under stress, i will rip you off more then nick did with pinky malinky, cause atleast i know how to be kinky, your show is gettin cancelled i call that a good decision, my show has stories for years i will bankrupt your school call this monopoly edna edition, i'm a strict lady that is true, but compared to me your come off as rude, E you grind kids into meat well i make you into a banana smoothie, you should get down at a party you know i'm groovy, i got cold flows and hot rhymes, so face it your outta time, sure my show is getting cancelled but atleast it went steady, you on the otherhand need to get cancelled already, it's running out of steam and is on life support, i'm not mr,crocker but here is your report, you flunked every class in this battle of rap, so i'm out i am done with this crap, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo get's smacked with a ruler* ow... RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts